Letters to the Nations
by Matthias Kohler
Summary: You can now send letters to your favorite nations! You can write anything and they'll answer all the questions you can think of and throw at them!
1. Chapter 1

Before I do this, I just want to say... HETALIA IS NOT MINE! This goes for the letters later on too!

* * *

Hej alle! Det er Danmark! You guys can now send letters to your favourite Hetalia character and they'll answer! You can include anything in the letter. Ask as many questions as you want! The nations will answer them all! You can just send the letters to me by PM, and you can check on the fic to see if that nation answered you yet! Now that I'm done woth that, I'll just grab Prussia and Germany and head out to drink some BEER!*walks off to drag Prussia and Germany to the bar and holefully get laid-again-in the process.

* * *

Glem ikke at PM, hvis du vil!


	2. A letter to England- From America

Hej! I got a letter from BrunetteMI. She said, 'America, tell something important to England. I love England...  
Okay? Can you do that, America? I'll give you a milkshake...'

\

\ /  
(poorly typed extra large milkshake.

Dear Iggy,

Well, the thing is is that Ireallyreallylikeyou! I just realized that when you went blind during our time in _that_ mansion. I felt really scared and worried about you. I just couldn't help but think, 'What if you died instead of losing your eyesight?' I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you like all those other past times. I love you Iggy! I don't care if your scones taste like crap, or if you talk to imaginary things! I love just the way you are, and I don't want you to change, got it? On a lighter note, will you go out with me?

Peace out!

-The United States of America?

* * *

Well. There we go. A heartfelt love confession from Alfred F. Jones himself! What do you think?


	3. Letters to Rain Jones

Hey! Two letters in one day! This time though, it's from **Ravenhalliwell666**! This author asked, 'Hey nations. This western Washington state one of Americas children.  
America : dad how many countries have you had relationships with?  
Canada : hey uncle Mattie. Why do you forget kuma name all the time? Is it payback or do you really not remember? Are you dating anyone?  
Japan: will you go out with me? I'm really attracted to you nihon.  
with love,  
Rain Jones  
Western Washington state'

Well, shall we get the answers?

* * *

Hey Washington!

It's your dad! Well, to be honest, I don't really know. Being a nation, you live for countless years and have countless lovers, so all of us -including me- don't have any idea how many relationships we've had in our lifetimes. Right now though, I'm dating Iggy!

The Hero

-America

* * *

Dear Rain,

It's Uncle Mattie. Well, to answer your question, me and Kumajirou just do it as a kind of banter between us. Us being old friends and all. I can say though, that sometimes we really _do _forget each others names sometimes. I used to be called Vinland when the Nordics found me you know. And Kumajirou used to be called Nanuq. Alfred has a "pet" too. His name is Manabohzo. You should ask him if he can call Manabohzo over so you could see him. And for your other question, the answer is yes. I'm in a relationship with Prussia. We've been dating for over what? 1 year?

If your dad lets you come over, I'll teach you how to ice skate and play hockey okay?

Your Uncle Canada

- Matthew Williams

* * *

To Washington-san,

To answer your question, it's a yes. I haven't really been in a relationship -as in a dating one- before so please teach me how? What time and date should I come over? Or do you want to come over to my house? I don't mind.

Yaoi Otaku

-Kiku Honda/Japan

* * *

There we go! You got your wish Rain! You better invite him over to your house and teach him how to keep a relationship strong. If you have do, do the same thing Italy did when Japan went sightseeing your way!Se ya'all snart! Lige nu, er det tid til at genere Norge igen!


	4. A Letter to Iceland- From Norway

Well, it seems that the little girl/boy Iceland sent a letter to his storebror, Norway! Wow. Never thought that would happen. **Emil Bondevik** said "Norway, why do you hate Danmark so much? Well, I do too, but why do YOU hate him?"

* * *

Dear Lillebror,

I hate Denmark because he is annoying, stupid, stubborn, and worst of all, he climbs into my bed in the middle of the night. That's all. Call me onii-chan will you?

Your Storebror

-Norway

* * *

Well, that was pretty mean of you Norge. you wound me right here. *points to heart* And I do _not _climb into your bed in the middle of the night. Well... maybe sometimes when I have a... Never Mind. So, what d you think? Skål!


	5. Past Mistakes

Hey! It's me again. A quick apology for not updating in a while. My friend, **Lukias** **Bondevik** (he's an author on this site too), was helping me in school since my grades went downhill.

Since we go to the same school and have the same classes, it really helps that he gets straight A's. Anyways, this time, NordicFlags said

**Wow Iceland,that's just cold. Oh, and hey, Denmark? Quick question for you: Why do you and Sweden hate each other so much? **  
**And a question for Finland: Are you really called 'Mama' by Sealand? *smirk smirk*******

* * *

In answer to the first question -you have heard about the Stockholm Bloodbath and the Kalmar Union, right? -During the time when we nordic countries were under the Kalmar Union, my country was too overbearing on Sweden's country, forgetting that even though we were under the Kalmar Union, and that my country was the 'ruler' country, that Sweden was also an independant country under its own rule. And when Sweden rebelled, I had troops from Denmark lay seige on Stockholm and kill about 90 royals and capture some more. Where do you think Stockholm Syndrome came from? I still feel guilty about doing that, even when me and Berwald reconciled. The only reason we fight nowadays, is to relieve boredom and remember the times when all five of us were just young, naïve countries.

-Matthias Køhler

* * *

Dear **NordicFlags,**

One thing first, I really like your pen name! And to answer you question, yes. Peter does call me 'Mama'. I don't know when it started, but I know it was around when Berwald and I 'adopted ' him. I have a feeling that Berwald told him to call me that because when we first found out about Iceland, I had convinced Emil to call him ' Äiti', which means Mother in finnish. And just in case you didn't know who 'Emil' was, he is Iceland. But, back to the topic! As I've said, Berwald might have been behind it, but I also think that it is because I look like a girl, as the other nations have told me. I hope that I answered your question correctly in this letter. Goodbye!

-Tino Väinämöinen

* * *

Don't be scared and ask the nations any question you want, 'kay?

This is Denmark, signing out!


	6. It's Called Denial, Iceland!

Hey! It's me again! The thing is, since a few people have PMed/reviewed me and since the school year is almost over, I find myself with more time to read fanfiction to my hearts content, update this story, and nag **Lukias** to update! I have a friend of mine here with me! She doesn't have an account here as far as I know, but she always smacks me over the head when I get to crazy! :D The question today is from **Len Hiro Yaoi Couple**.

_Iceland,_  
_Do you like me? Should we date, or is that just a yaoi pairing made by 13 year old girls?_  
_-Norway_

* * *

Dear Onii-chan,

I like you as a brother, but since us nations technically don't have DNA, if we date, it won't be considered immoral. So I guess we can go for a few outings. It's not dating, just kind of like bonding, you know? Then, when we get comfortable just hanging around each other, we can go for official dates.**(Me: Awwwwww! I just KNEW you were gonna say that! Ashy-kins: Shut up! *dust cloud appears with a screaming author and a pissed Ashy-kins* Ashy-kins: Iceland, you can continue now. The idiot 'fell asleep')** Ahem. Sorry for that interruption. , Danmark just decided to be an idiot again. Thanks, Ashy-kins. So, not really everything is made up by 13 year old girls as you say...

-Iceland

* * *

*Groans* Urgh... That was not nice Ashy-kins! You should never knock someone out without asking for permission first. It is common courtesy! Wasn't tha' jus' cute though? I may be a guy, but I'm not homophobic, that's for sure! I'm trying to sound less like a girl though. Ashy-kins says that I use lavender linguistics, whatever that is. If you want to know, look it up online! If you find out what it is, please PM or review! Anyways, Farvel!

*Turns to Iceland* And kid, Norway says to watch that ass of yours! Says he doesn't want anyone tapping that ass before he does! *runs off to avoid being knocked out AGAIN* Remember to review!


	7. Memories, Secrets, and Blackmail

Hey! It's me again! Sorry 'bout not updating for a while. I just relaxed for a while, enjoying the summer heat. NOT. I just can't survive the heat! This review is from **LeoVeldezgirl77. **She said:

**Dear Sweden,**  
**Why do you refer to Finland as your wife despite the fact he's a guy? Do you think it ever annoys him? And why is it that you look so scary all the time, even though you're pretty nice? oh and why is your accent so hard to read/write? **

**To Finland: What is your favorite kind of flower? Do you secretly like it when Sweden calls you his wife? If you had three wishes, what would you ask for?(more wishes as a wish is not allowed)**

**To Denmark: how is it that your hair is so awesome? like, how do you make it stick up like that?**

**To Prussia: You're awesome! What is your favorite memory of Germany when he was little? **

**Germany,**  
**How is it that you are the way you are considering that you were raised by Prussia? What is your favorite childhood memory that involves your big brother?**

**Hungary: did you ever, now or n the past, have feelings for Prussia? **

**Romano: why does your brother get more screen time than you when its obvious that you are more entertaining, not to mention better looking? **

**That's it for now. Sorry its so long...**  
**p.s. SWEDEN. YOU. ARE. MY. FAVORITE!**  
**but Denmark is sexier.**  
**just saying.**  
**make me kottbullar?**

* * *

I am thankful that I can write as much as I want in a letter. Most people can't understand my 'mumbling' as Finland says. Also, I refer to Finland as my wife because it's payback for when he managed to convince Iceland to call me 'Mother' when he was around 3 years old in human standards. The other reason why I refer to him as my wife is because he is the most feminine of all the Nordics. I know it annoys him because he considers himself manly and thus shouldn't be called 'Wife'. I look scary all the time because that's how people see me. My height and stoic expression does not help. I just find it hard to convey any sort of facial expression. My accent is hard to write because I mumble and so you have to leave out some letters. That is the only reason I can think of why my accent is hard to read/write.

- Sweden

Oh! Um... I don't really have a favorite flower in general, but I like wildflowers the best because they seem almost prettier than flowers you grow at home. Wildflowers give off a feeling of independence, somehow. And as much as I hate to admit it, yes. I enjoy being called 'Wife' by Sweden. The reason why is because he makes it sound like he'll protect me forever. It makes me feel warm inside. As for the three wishes, my first wish is for me to have a blood related brother like Norway and Iceland. By the way, did you know that Norway and Iceland are dating? Well, Iceland says they're 'bonding', but the rest of us think differently. My second wish is for Sweden to stop treating me like I'm a fragile porcelain doll. I held off RUSSIA in the Winter War, for crying out loud! And as for the third wish, umm... I want Sealand to stop asking why he can't participate with Sweden and I in our 'adult games'. Don't ask! The only thing I'm gonna say is that nations have a different body compositions than humans.

- Finland

P.S. People can call me Tino if they want!

Hej! So you wanna know why my hair is awesome? And to answer your question, the secret is that it just stands up by itself! No gel needed! Though, it might also be like that because I never used a comb when me, Sweden, and Norway were still the Scandinavian countries. As in the vikings. And I still didn't use a comb until Nor got fed up and almost ripped all my hair out trying to tug a comb through the tangles. :P

- DENMARK

I know, right? I'm AWESOME! My little bro used to be cute way back then. Had a HUGE crush on Ita when he was still the Holy Roman Empire. My favorite memory of Germany was when he was still under my wing. It was a stormy night, and he got really scared. He went over to my room and snuck into my bed. In the morning, I found him all snuggled up against me sucking his thumb. His age in human standards was 3 turning 4 years old. I'm Awesome!

- The Awesome Prussia

P.S. Call me Gil or East! Calling me Prussia makes me seem old.

#########################

I don't really know how I ended up like myself when I was raised by East. It might be because East says that 'Austria was rubbing off his old man tendencies' on me. My favorite childhood memory of East was when I couldn't sleep at night because I killed for the first time. He rocked me to sleep while singing a lullaby in a language I couldn't understand. I later on researched the language, but sources said that it was a lost language.

- Germany

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hello, LeoValdezgirl77! To answer your question, I used to have a small crush on Gil when we were younger. I used to think I was a boy back then... But yes. I did have feelings back then for Gil. Now though, he's my best friend. Plus, his diaries contain blackmail info on every nation on earth!

- Elizabeta/Hungary

Finally! Someone else other than the tomato b*****d agrees! The reason why Feli gets more screen time is because he's the official personification of Italy. He does the paperwork, organizes the UN Meetings when they're held here, and goes to all the political c**p meetings. I'm pretty thankful that I'm not the official personification. Feli handles the paper work better than I do. ANd thank you for saying that I'm more entertaining and better looking.

- S. Italy/Romano

* * *

There we go! All questions answered! And thank you for saying that I'm sexier! I agree completely! Sweden wants me to tell you that he would gladly make you kottbullar. Sweden and Finland are the ones who cook in the house. To everyone who doesn't know, YES, we do stay in the same house. We all have houses in our respective countries, but we prefer to live together. More company that way. Vinland, aka Canada, usually comes over for the summer too. We move to another nordic country every year though, so we actually don't have a permanent address. Norway is the one who gets up first in the morning though. He makes the best coffee in the world! I'll try and update tomorrow.


End file.
